User talk:Jay222
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Last Remnant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:The Fallen page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ferret37 (Talk) 08:50, January 2, 2011 My OCD wouldn't allow me to stop at +8 weapons, doing one last playthrough. Gonna get +9 demonblade for sure this time (got +3 by BR 8) and try to get 7-9 with my other leaders. --Jay222 08:29, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :The amount of EXP needed to get to +9 is just absurd... Have you seen the numbers I got for the PC version yet? I think that the +9 upgrade for the Slow growth weapons should yield +35% to the weapon's base stats based on the pattern I've seen so far. Anyways, have fun getting that elusive +9. Zephyr 06:06, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it is absurd, by far the most tedious thing I've done on a non MMO. Need to be watching youtube most of the time just to get through it. There has to be equipment that gives exp to this. Hopefully I find it.--Jay222 07:10, March 1, 2011 (UTC) So the Maximum Upgrade is only up to +9 and I though it was only +3, I can someone confirm that PC version weapon strengthening gives more ATK, M. ATK and Defense than the Xbox360.--Remnant13 08:54, May 19, 2011 (UTC) +9 is the max. Xbox actually gives higher bonuses each upgrade. The weapons on pc just have higher base ATK/M. ATK. You can see what each weapon upgrade gets on Zephyr's equipment growth section.--Jay222 14:23, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :Which I'll drop here. Zephyr 16:11, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks!! -- Remnant13 23:11, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I've been looking around to see strategies to beat the fallen at low BR and I'm mostly finding garbage. Can you lay out how you're managing to do it? I'm attempting him at BR 65 using two unions. A forcefield III union of Jager (leader), Torgal, Rush, Emmy, and Duke of Ghor - and then a Batwings union of Caedmon and 4 healer dudes. 2 remedies 2 item arts. I'm having little luck. My damage output is regrettable at best, 20-40k on GOOD turns D: and I can rarely make it through animalcule-> rain of blades. I want to keep it low because I plan on adopting Wyngale, replacing Duke of Ghor because I have no affection for him. When I had 4 unions I got the fallen blinking red, but mostly due to a miraculous 50k+ counter attack. Thanks. -TXTY The 3 things I worried about to beat the fallen at low BR was high stats, weapons and the best upgrades on them you can get until after the fallen, and having the best restorative arts. With capped str, a +10% str accessory and nightbloom emmy's hundred flowers can do over 100k damage. If you're stats are not that high I would grind the brynhildr at Mt. Vackel. To maximize exp per BR use orb formation. I recommend getting a guardian class leader like david for leader spot in unions. Use only normal attacks each turn and heal/defend when you can't. To get more fights each BR you can recruit 2 weak leaders and 2 weak soldiers. Make 2 unions both having the weak leader and soldier. Let both unions die 2+ times each fight and keep them dead for the rest of the battle. Deaths in battle and unions dead at end make you gain little BR exp. If your leaders are combat focused like they seem to be you don't even need to use them in battle. They'll get pretty much the same stat upgrades rush does. This will also help make the fight last longer by them not doing damage. With this grind setup you should be able to cap str and have decent hp in only a couple of BRs. I capped all my leaders STR before BR 10. Look up your leaders weapon upgrades and make them from the base weapon on your own. When you get the last upgrade you can make at this point in the game fight a battle and give it to them. To keep BR low always harvest the materials unless you have to fight to get them. When you do have to fight save before and make sure it drops. I think I only made rush and torgal's weapons though. Make sure leaders have mystic arts to kiss of life/second chance and item arts to vivification herb. You want to be able to fully cure and revive unions as quick as possible. I'd also recommend blocter. He gets the wonder bangle which will make animalcule's poison ect last only 1 turn. For formations and union setup I'm not really sure. I think I just used arrow of athlem formation. My leaders were Rush, Emmy(with nightbloom), Torgal( think he had 2x seere dominus), Caedmon and blocter. I did not use much soldiers. I think it was like 2-3 each union. Soldiers take more damage and have less hp. The more you have in a union the harder it is. If you have great stats/weapons/skills this fight will be much easier. After that you can play around with unions/formations till you get the right setup. Well this is how I did it anyway. I beat the fallen at BR37 with all combat leader/soldiers. Did it with all mystic in the BR 40s. This was also with doing most of the disc 1 quest so it can be much lower. Not sure how much help this will be I suck at giving advise. You should ask Zephry135. Sorry for the late reply.--Jay222 23:04, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey, thanks a lot man that's some great advice. I'm still learning shit about this game every day! Haha. Yeah, I ended up grinding my stats up a bit and I was amazed at how fast my stats went up without my br going up much at all. Ended up getting my damage high enough to handle him. Now I'm trying to work Wyngale and Leucetius into my party because I just want all the cat generals :3 Fuck Allen though.